wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragons Write About Eachother
Author's Note This fanfiction was originally written on my notebook out of boredom. My friend told me I should put it here, so here it is. Thank you for visiting this page. DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fanfiction are by Tui T Sutherland, and therefore I do not own them. This is a fanfiction based on a fictional world by Tui T Sutherland, which I also do not own. This fanfiction is by Noirthe Sig1. Category 1: Shipping/Romance Stories 'Winter Watches Moon' ''by Qibli, based on a true story'' Winter didn't know why he was doing this. AT ALL. He was going to stal-ahem-watch Moon for the WHOLE DAY. Why am I DOING this? he wondered again, for the 11th time that day. "Hello!" shouted Qibli as he came by. Winter ignored him (how can he ignore the WONDERFUL Qibli?). He was planning to start watching Moon. Oh, she's over there, talking to Kinkajou. Looks like she's having fun... A hopeful thought came to Winter. Maybe she will like me if I acted like Kinkajou. Idiot! You don't need a Nightwing to like you! '' Despite all the voices in his head telling him not to, he decided to approach Moon. "Moon! GRRREEEAAATTT weather today! It's going to be so awesome today! YES!" he said, then immediately wanted to kill himself as Moon looked at him with a concerned face. "Winter, are you sick? I've never actually heard or read about a sickness like that. Oh! Maybe I ate smokeberries. But I don't recall eating any..." she said. "Yes, you ate some smokeberries and forgot. Whatever you saw earlier was a hallucination. Nothing is sick." Winter responded quickly. Before he can run away, Qibli blocked his path. "Whoa, slow down. What are you in such a hurry for?" he glanced at Moon, and almost as if Qibli had read Winter's mind, he said slowly, "Oh. Something embarrassing happened. With Moon." Qibli shot a look of pity at Winter. ''I don't need your pity! Winter thought while glaring at Qibli (how can he glare at the wonderful Qibli?) "Nothing happened, get out of my way" Winter responded. 'Reactions to Winter Watches Moon' ''The reaction of Winter, Queen Glacier's nephew'' Winter read the scroll his idiot clawmate, Qibli, gave him "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING,QIBLI?! THIS ISN'T A ROMANCE AT ALL! WHY AM I ONE OF THE CHARACTERS? I DON'T EVEN LIKE MOON OR ANY NIGHTWINGS!" he roared. Winter read the text under the title. "BASED ON A TRUE STORY?!?! WHICH TRUE STORY!?" "The true story from yesterday?" Qibli replied innocently. 'Love at First Sight' ''A play by Deathbringer (Made to tease Glory) Characters: Narrator, Narrator 2, Deathbringer, Glory, Starflight NARRATOR: When Deathbringer first saw Glory, it was love at first sight. Her personality was very amazing. Not to mention the fact that her scales were beautiful. NARRATOR 2:Glory ''probably ''also liked Deathbringer. She would turn pink when he complimented her. Well, she ''used to turn pink. DEATHBRINGER (Dramatically) : I SHALL CONFIRM IT! NARRATOR: So he did. Or rather, tried to. Deathbringer approached Glory. DEATHBRINGER: Glory, do you like me? GLORY: WHAT?!? *slaps Deathbringer hard* STARFLIGHT (Whispering): That looks like it hurt. 'Reactions to Love At First Sight' ''The reaction of Glory, Queen of the Rainwings'' Glory looked at the scroll. "DEATHBRINGER! WHAT IS IS THIS? YOU EXPECT ME TO MAKE MULTIPLE COPIES AND SEND THIS TO THE RAINWINGS?!?" Glory burned the scroll to ashes. Deathbringer ran away before he can get slapped. Category 2: Biographies 'About Moonwatcher' ''By Moonwatcher EARLY LIFE Moonwatcher, or Moon, was born in the rainforest instead of the volcano. Her mother was Secretkeeper and her father was Morrowseer. Moonwatcher learned how to hunt by herself. NEW HOME Moonwatcher was not on the island when the volcano erupted. Luckily, her mother survived the eruption, and so she was taken into the village. The nightwings didn't think she was a real Nightwing. EDUCATION Moonwatcher went to Jade Mountain Academy. Her first friend was Kinkajou. When she went to the prey center on the first day, Winter threatened to slice her face off when she tried to protect his scavenger. Qibli, luckily, came in. Moonwatcher liked the library a lot. She was put into the Jade Winglet. (There are no interesting reactions to this story.) 'About Coconut' ''By Coconut, translated by Moonwatcher EARLY LIFE I was born in the rainforest. EDUCATION I went to Jade Mountain academy. It had lots of fruit. LIKES / DISLIKES I like papayas and mangoes. I don't like coconut much, I can change the color of my scales. I don't like boring papayas. I ate a boring papaya once. Water tastes boring. 'Reactions to About Coconut' ''The reaction of teachers'' ~ Report card based on Creativity, grammar, etc. If your dragonet got a bad grade, please consider sending him/her into a special class. ~ CREATIVITY: 1 ~ GRAMMAR: 1 ~ LENGTH: 1 ~ COMMENTS: Coconut is easily distracted. He is also incredibly lazy. I think he has fallen asleep 9 times so far this year in the middle of class. ~ OVERALL GRADE: D- Category 3: Fantasy 'Scavengers Dominate Dragons' ''By Kinkajou and Winter, Mostly Kinkajou'' One day titan scavengers attacked the Dragons palaces. This resulted in something similar to the scorching, except the scavengers won this particular battle. Scavengers put tiny scavenger huts everywhere. They kept dragons in small cages. Then, the scavengers raided our castles and stole our treasure. This happened because we didn't listen to a prophecy by Moonwatcher: blah prophecy ooh Mysterious prophecy like text Beware of the second scorching blah Scavengers mysterious other mysterious stuff blah blah (you know the rest) 'Reactions to Scavengers Dominate Dragons' ''By Tsunami, Seawing of the Dragonet Prophecy'' "So, for your story, you did a comedy? You certainly did a great job!" Tsunami said between snorts. "Erm, this is a fantasy. Also, I wrote this with Winter." Kinkajou glanced at Winter, who was scowling at everything, including the wall. "I wrote most of it, though." Kinkajou added. Category 4: Possibilities 'Peril Betrays Queen Scarlet' ''By Queen Scarlet of the Skywings (When Peril was still loyal to her) Peril decided to do it. She would kill Queen Scarlet. "Queen Scarlet, I'm going to kill you." Peril said firmly, marching into the throne room. "Peril, why would you DO such a thing?" Queen Scarlet replied, horrified. "I give you black rocks everyday! I saved you from your mother!" When Scarlet said this, Peril shuddered. Queen Scarlet continued. "I even made you made champion! Do you really want to kill me?" Peril looked down at her talons. She was unsure, but she thought of all the things the Queen made her do. Killing prisoners while they were chained, fighting in the arena... "Yes, Scarlet. I will kill you." a moment after she said this, Peril jabbed at the Queen. Queen Scarlet dodged just in time. "Peril, I protect you! I am the only person in the kingdom that accepted you." "Not anymore." Peril cried, and she lunged forward and pinned down Scarlet. The Queen screamed in pain. "I'm no longer your weapon. Goodbye." '''Reactions to Peril Betrays Queen Scarlet' Reaction of Burn, Sandwing Sister "Do you think this will happen? It would be quite troublesome. Let's just kill her right now." Burn said, annoyed. "Why did you write a scroll anyway? You can't publish it. Plus, if Peril finds this, she will be horrified." "Oh, don't worry, my precious ally." Queen Scarlet replied. "Peril can't read." Queen Scarlet looked over her shoulder. "PERIL! COME HERE AND BURN THIS SCROLL!" Category 5: Unknown/Other 'Moonwatcher' ''by Winter and Qibli'' Moonwatcher likes scrolls. She is shy. She also has good hunting skills. She was raised in the rainforest instead of the volcano. 'Backstory for Moonwatcher' Winter was enraged. "WHY DO I HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT ANOTHER DRAGON WITH THIS DRAGON!?!" he roared, jabbing a talon at Qibli. "Because fate chose you!" chirped Sunny happily. "You're stuck with me!" Qibli said with a cheerful shrug. Winter growled. If he was going to write with anyone, he wished he could do it with Moonwatcher. Idiot! What are you thinking! Aren't you ashamed?!? "Winter. STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!" Qibli said as he facetaloned. 'Sandwing Queens' ''by the dragonets of destiny'' Queen Thorn is my mother and a great queen! It's great I chose her to be queen. But I wonder if there were any good sides of Burn, Blister, or Blaze... -Sunny But they have no so called "Good sides"! Burn is evil, Blister is scheming, and Blaze is a ditzy idiot. Even I'' would make a better queen. -Tsunami ''Wow. Tsunami would make a great queen. She would totally be remembered as the best queen in Seawing history. More like queen with most horrible temper. -Glory (typical Starflight lecture about the sandwing succession and blah blah that is not worth recording) -Starflight Blaze is nice. Would she give me a cow? I hope so. Ooh, I'm so hungry. A roasted camel would be good right now, I want a fish. Are penguins tasty? -Clay I think Burn, Blister, and Blaze all have good parts. Burn is strong, Blister is smart, and Blaze is pretty and nice. Right? -Sunny WRONG! Burn, Blister, OR Blaze probably are the worst three sandwing queens. -Tsunami (No comment) -Glory But Blaze, Burn, and Blister have more bad parts than good parts. For example, on a scroll named SCROLL THAT ISN'T NAMED it said.. -Starflight Cows are better than pigs. I want a sheep. Where are the chickens? -Clay (There are no interesting reactions since the scroll was never published.) THE END Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Comedy)